Helplessly Stuck - Part 1
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sam gets tied down and tickled. Please Enjoy!


It had been well-known to Sam Winchester for a while now that his brother had a thing for tickling. Dean was usually one to pounce on either Sam or Cas at any and every open opportunity, always expecting revenge, and most of the time getting a big heap of it. Dean loved it. And it wasn't as if it was a sick obsession, Sam thought of it as pretty darn cute. But Sam himself wasn't always partial to getting tickled constantly and wouldn't say that he liked it. It was more that he didn't mind it.

And so, here he was now, his arms tied with leather straps to each side of the bed, attached to weights to hold him. Dean was currently binding his ankles together to ensure they wouldn't move very much. Sam was watching Dean, testing his bonds. He deserved the Brother of the Year award for letting Dean do this to him, he thought. Dean had told him to dress in whatever felt most comfortable without leaving too many spots covered (followed by an almost unnoticeable lick of the lips). Sam decided on a workout shirt he had, light fabric and worn; and also on any old shorts. Dean also told Sam to wear socks, for what reason, the younger didn't know.

Dean finished securing Sam and he smiled wolfishly at his brother, crawling back up to straddle his waist, "Heya, Sammy... How are you doing?"

Sam smiled, pulling at his wrists again, "Kinda nervous..."

Dean chuckled, "Wehell, don't worry, this'll be over before you know it. So," he cracked his knuckles dramatically, "Are we ready to begin?" Sam bit his lip and nodded, giving a nervous smile up at his brother.

Dean warmed Sam up by bringing both hands down to his brother's stomach and lightly skittering fingers over the toned, t-shirt covered skin. Sam twitched, holding back his giggles, but not hindering his squirming in the least. Dean smiled and gently traced his fingers over the rest of Sam's torso, his sides, waistband (which Dean noted made Sam snort), and lower ribs. Once he successfully made Sam into a giggly mess, the real fun began.

Dean lowered himself down and positioned his hands to cup each of Sam's sides, his thumbs right in the curves of his stomach. Then he dug in, thumbs pulsating and fingers wiggling against his sides. Sam bucked for the first time and laughed, head tossed back. His arm cuffs chinked on the sides of the bed as he pulled on them.

"Aww, does this tickle, Sammy?" Dean asked, smiling at his brother's plight, "Come on, you gotta admit it feels at least a little ticklish..."

Sam just continued to laugh, squealing when Dean's fingers clawed their way all over his expanse of stomach. Sam finally answered, "YEHEHEhehehes! Ihihit tihihihihickles!"

Dean smirked, "Good, I'm doing my job, then. Now let's see if we can move this pesky shirt out of the way," and he yanked up Sam's shirt and nuzzled his face into Sam's belly. Sam laughed, squirming around again because Dean's beard bristles provided a rough tickle on his smooth stomach.

Dean's fingers worked again on Sam's sides and ribs as his mouth gnawed on Sam's belly, hot breath moistening Sam's taught skin. Sam laughed, twisting from side to side, mostly the side away from Dean.

Dean blew one raspberry and then sat up, scooting himself upward on Sam's body, "How're you holding up so far?" Sam giggled, "Ihit sucks..." Dean laughed, "Wehell, I've only just started." Sam decided to just deal with it and he relaxed back into the bed again. Dean smiled and started, "So, Sammy, I've heard from a little bird that you have a veeery ticklish spot somewhere up here. Is that right?"

Sam giggled nervously, "I'm nohot telling..." Dean loved that response and he basked in it, "No? Oh good, then I'll just have to find out," he sneered and positioned his fingertips at each of Sam's wrists, lightly wiggling his fingers. Sam gasped and that already had him squirming, fingers flexing. Dean smirked, traveling down the length of his forearm and stopping at the bend of Sam's elbow to tickle there. Sam yelped and giggled more, "Dehehehean..." Sam's breathing became sporadic as his mischievous older brother skittered his fingertips on his triceps, not yet moving them down any further.

Dean grinned, just watching and relishing the look on his brother's face the longer he kept Sam waiting. It morphed as time went on, getting redder and blushier and his smile got increasingly wider. "The itsy bitsy spider..." he taunted, singing softly as his fingers began at Sam's inner elbow again. Sam snorted, "_Dehean_, no!" Dean smirked and continued, "Went up the water spout," and hid fingers walked up Sam's arm, back to his elbow, "Down came the rain and washed the spider out," and he dragged his fingers swiftly down Sam's arm and landed in Sam's pit, wiggling away. Sam bucked and laughed. Dean chuckled, "Up came the sun and dried up all the rain," he poked Sam's dimpled cheek, his smile being the sun in this case, "And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again," and he stilled his fingers at Sam's triceps again.

Sam panted and giggled, "I nehever agreed to nursery rhymes, Dehean..." Dean chuckled, "Yeahah, I never thought I'd use one!"

Dean gave Sam his break and then his poised fingers hovered over Sam's armpits. Sam bit on his lip again and giggled when the fingers began to wiggle teasingly. Then Dean raised them higher and dove down again, making Sam squeal, even though he didn't touch him. Dean could see how tensed Sam's muscles were, pulling on the straps the most yet. Dean took each of his pointer fingers and drew circles on Sam's underarms. Sam took in a deep breath and his smile grew, arms shaking. Dean laid down over Sam's body so his elbows had somewhere to rest and he kept up the motion, transitioning from smaller circles to wider ones. All the while he was slowly breaking Sam down.

The younger hunter was tossing his head back and forth, hair smacking his face and the pillow beneath him every time he did as he giggled, "D-Dehean! Noho, stohohop ihihihihit!"

Dean smiled, "Why should I? You're laughing, so you must be enjoying it."

Sam shook his head, "Ahahahahaha! Ihihit tihihickles!"

Dean then chose one arm and pulled up Sam's sleeve so he could poke a finger inside and tickle the warm, smooth skin. Sam squeaked, "AHA! Dehehean!" Dean smirked, "What's the problem, Sammy?" he slid his finger all over the flesh. Sam's giggles went silent for a moment, the tantalizing feeling tickling just too much. Dean giggled, liking this reaction. He hooked Sam's other sleeve and slipped his other finger inside. Now both were scrabbling wildly over the exposed skin. Sam bucked and squealed again, "DEHEHEheeeeeean! NAhahahahaha!"

"Isn't it maddening, Sam? Feeling how easily my fingers slide over your underarms," Dean smirked, seeing his brother blush, "Oh, I wonder if I can add more fingers," he pulled Sam's sleeves back and dipped all his fingers into each armpit. Sam shrieked and arched his back, crashing back down on the bed again. He began cackling, the ticklishness being amplified by Dean's teasing.

"Alright, let's see what I have here," Dean lowered himself over the side of the bed and pulled out a bunch of things. Tools. Sam knew he was in ticklish hell now. "This looks appetizing," Dean's eyes held a glint in the depths of their green color as he flicked on the switch of an electric toothbrush. He drew back Sam's left sleeve and waved the brush above his underarm before actually touching town, the vibrating bristles wreaking havoc on Sam's already moistened and smooth skin.

The younger hunter howled, never experiencing anything like that and certainly not expecting it to tickle so much. He thrashed and tossed in his bonds, finding himself unable to escape still. He figured with all of his tugging that he would've snapped off the bed railings already. But damn, those things were quality. And Sam also wondered, as he lay there helpless and giddy with laughter, if Dean would ever get tired. Apparently that wasn't any time soon because Dean stayed at Sam's armpits for a whole 'nother fifteen minutes.

At last, Dean turned off the brush, set it aside, and he just smiled down at a red-faced, panting Sam. Some strands of hair were sticking to Sam's slicked forehead, lips curved into a tired smile. He was presented with a two-minute break and Dean flashed a smirk, "I think it's time for those feet to get a little attention, don't you, Sammy?"

_**~TBC~**_


End file.
